Love's Blossom
by ShadowStriker15
Summary: This is a Sekirei Parallel universe I explain the rest of it in the Introduction This story will have violence nudity mature language and mature content so please be weary of this stuff in the future and also I do not own Sekirei in any way what so ever all right's go to there respected author's or author! Oh by the way Minaka is not in this story for you troll's out there
1. Introduction

Introduction

Hello fellow reader's how's everyone doing this is your author  
Deathsoldier15 speaking I'm here to explain about the story so to start this story is in a parallel world were none of the sekirei have been winged and before we go any further all of the sekirei from number's 1 to 108 are in this story and if we don't know any of the name's to hell with it we'll make up our own names you people the reader's and author's on Fan Fiction I consider you my family if you have idea's throw them at me and no i don't give a damn about you guys saying my story sucks I will consider it as I need more work so to continue from where we left off Takami and Minaka are not in this story we will follow 17 year old Jimmy Storm who has just graduated high school who has shut his heart to love and other emotions until he meet's a certain sekirei can she re-open his heart or will he know nothing but hatred and anger for the rest of his life.

I do not own Sekirei in anyway possible way all right's go to their respective author's or author!


	2. Girl from the star

The girl from the stars

TV: Today Arnemes Storm made the announcement he will take over Mbi. Right now will be asking question's on what he plan's to do with the corporation but first a little (Click).

Young teenage boy: So annoying grandfather sure is popular now.(Ring) Hello grandfather! no im not busy sure I'll be over in a bit alright

Young teenage boy: My name is Jimmy Storm I know the name's don't rhyme I'm 17 just finished high school birthday November 6th hair color White apparently i got my white hair from my Mom Eye color Green got the Green from my Dad I'm originally from America but do to certain circumstances I had to move here to good old Tokyo or Shinto Teito what ever you want to call it my hobbies include Game's and Music I've never been popular with the girl's and never had a girlfriend sad right. I opened the door after putting my boots on to see a beautiful morning (Close) (Lock) I continued to walk down the stairs to see the Land lord watering his plant's.

Land lord: Hey Jimmy you going out?

Jimmy: Yeah you need me to pick up some stuff?

Land lord: Yeah one sec.

The land lord ran inside his house and came back out with two lists of Fifteen item's.

Jimmy: I might be a little late my grandfather called he need's to see me.

Land lord: That's fine and thanks as always.

Jimmy: No problem!

I started walking down the usual street.

(Boom)

Jimmy: The hell was that!

(Boom)

Mysterious voice: Please move!

I looked up to see a Beautiful black-haired girl falling from the sky I have two options' Number 1 I could let her hit the ground Number 2 I could try to catch her.

Jimmy: Ah! such a pain. I ran forward to break her fall. (Crash!)

Voice: Hey please don't die on me wake up!

Jimmy: Cough cough I'm not dead yet more importantly are you injured any where?

Beautiful Girl: I sprained my Ankle I wont be able to walk for a while. I bent down in front of the girl.

Jimmy: Let's go.

Beautiful Girl: What?

Jimmy: I'll carry you back to my place and let you rest.

I looked back the girl seemed confused but proceeded to grab onto my back when I look at her up close she's actually pretty cute.

Beautiful girl:what's wrong?

Jimmy: Nothing just thinking how cute you are.

Beautiful Girl: C C Cute!

Jimmy: Don't worry about it.

I started walking towards the apartment's I turned to look at the Girl's beautiful face it was blush red we arrived in front of the apartment's the Land lord stopped what he was doing when he saw me.

Land lord: Jimmy your back and you have a friend with you.

Jimmy: Land lord this girl's hurt so I'm gonna let her stay in my apartment so could you please unlock the door for me.

Land lord: Sure no problem.

The land lord pulled out his key's and sprinted up the stair's unlocking the door and opening it I walked up the stairs and into my apartment I took the girl into the living room sat her down on the couch and took off her boot.

Jimmy: Leave your boot off for two or three days you can stay here until it heals.

Beautiful Girl: But.

Jimmy: No but's your hurt and you will stay here until it heals.

Beautiful Girl: So your just going to let a stranger that came flying out of the sky that hurt her ankle stay here in your apartment?

Jimmy: I don't care if you're a stranger or what ever you were hurt I didn't want to see your injury get any worse. but any way my name is Jimmy may I ask your name?

Beautiful Girl: My name is Yume I will be in your care for a few day's so please take care of me. She smiled after saying that for some reason I felt happy.

(Knock)(Knock)

Arnemes: Jimmy are you there!

Jimmy: Oh hell grandfather if he finds out I have a girl in my apartment my ass is dead.

I ran to the door trying to lock it but the door swung open revealing a man with blue eye's and dark green hair and is calm and serious.

Jimmy: Uh... hi grandfather.

Arnemes: Where's the girl.

Jimmy: What do you want with Yume.

Arnemes: That girl is a Sekirei she has not found her Ashikabi so we found one for her.

Jimmy: What the hell is a Sekirei and an Ashikabi?

Arnemes: A sekirei a being from the heaven's a gift from the stars being's not of this world and their ashikabi their destined one.

Jimmy: And Yume is a sekirei?

Arnemes: Yes.

Jimmy: And you are forcing her to pick someone besides her destined one.

Arnemes: Correct.

I turned and looked at Yume she was trembling afraid I turned around and saw my cousin Sazel standing beside my grand father.

Arnemes: Go Sazel claim her as your own!

Sazel: Of course.

Sazel slowly approached Yume.

Yume: No stay away help me.

I clenched my fist if I stop this now I'll disrespect grandfather's wishes but Fuck it!

Jimmy: Stop it!

(Pow)(Crash)

Sazel: You bastard!

I grabed my hand I had injured it pretty badly when Yume fell on me I believe it's broke now.

Yume What?

Jimmy: This girl is in my care and as long as she's in my care i won't let you touch her and I won't let you force her to do something she doesn't want to!

Yume: (Gasp!) This feeling could he be the one my heart is racing right now.

Arnemes: You do me proud grandson you said any girl who is in your care you would protect and you just proved it to me.

(Thump) I turned around to see what made the sound and seen Yume laying on the floor I ran to her side.

Jimmy: Yum what's wrong are you okay!

Her face was red she was breathing heavily.

Jimmy: Yume what's wrong tell me please!

Yume: You're the one.

Jimmy: What?

Yume put her arm's around my neck ans slowly started getting closer.

Jimmy: Yume what are you.

Before I could finish Yume reached up and kissed me a pink light engulfed Yume's body and wing's spread from her back.

Jimmy: The fuck is going on I'm so confused I get kissed by a girl then she starts glowing pink and sprouts wing's.

Arnemes: You my grandson are her ashikabi this is what happens when a sekirei and ashikabi make contact it's called winging and as I said before the sekirei are from the stars not of this world so take care of her.

I thought for a minute then started feeling dizzy the next thing I noticed i was falling I saw Yume running towards me I hit the ground and slowly faded into the darkness.

Sorry for the wait I have been grounded due to my damn Algebra 2 class but I just got permission to update my story so hope you enjoy and again sorry for the long ass wait!


End file.
